fanmade_films_4fandomcom-20200214-history
Halloween II (2009)
Halloween II is a 2009 American slasher film written, directed, and produced by Rob Zombie. The film is a sequel to Zombie's 2007 remake of [[Halloween (1978)|1978's Halloween]] and the tenth installment in the Halloween franchise. Despite its title, the film is not a remake of the 1981 film of the same name and follows an original premise. Storyline Plot Laurie Strode struggles to come to terms with her brother Michael's deadly return to Haddonfield, Illinois, meanwhile, Michael prepares for another reunion with his sister. Genre * Horror Motion Picture Rating * 18 (Argentina) * R18+ (Australia) * 18 (Brazil) * 18A (Canada) * 15 (Denmark) * K-18 (Finland) * 12 (France) * 18 (Germany) * III (Hong Kong) * 16 (Iceland) * 18 (Ireland) * VM18 (Italy) * R18+ (Japan) * C''' (Mexico) * '''16 (Netherlands) * R18 (New Zealand) * 18 (Norway) * R-13 (Philippines) * M/18 (Portugal) * I.M.-18 (Romania) * 18+ (Russia) * M18 (Singapore) * 18 (South Korea) * 16 (Spain) * 15 (Sweden) * 18 (UK) * R''' (USA) * '''Unrated (USA) (director's cut) Images Halloween 2007 poster 1.jpg Halloween II 2010 USA DVD cover.jpg|USA DVD cover Halloween II 2010 USA Blu Ray cover.jpg|USA Blu-Ray cover Halloween II 2010 UK DVD cover.jpg|UK DVD cover Halloween II 2010 UK Blu Ray cover.jpg|UK Blu-Ray cover Cast and Crew Director * Rob Zombie Writing Credits (WGA) * Rob Zombie (written by) Cast * Sheri Moon Zombie - Deborah Myers * Chase Wright Vanek - Young Michael (as Chase Vanek) * Scout Taylor-Compton - Laurie Strode * Brad Dourif - Sheriff Lee Brackett * Caroline Williams - Dr. Maple * Malcolm McDowell - Dr. Samuel Loomis * Tyler Mane - Michael Myers * Dayton Callie - Coroner Hooks * Richard Brake - Gary Scott * Octavia Spencer - Nurse Daniels * Danielle Harris - Annie Brackett * Richard Riehle - Buddy the Night Watchman * Margot Kidder - Barbara Collier * Mary Birdsong - Nancy McDonald * Brea Grant - Mya Rockwell Producers * Malek Akkad (producer) * Jennifer Booth (line producer: additional photography, Los Angeles) * Mike Elliot (producer: additional photography, Connecticut / producer: additional photography, Los Angeles) * Andy Gould (producer) * Andrew G. La Marca (executive producer) (as Andy La Marca) * Matthew Stein (executive producer) * Bob Weinstein (executive producer) * Harvey Weinstein (executive producer) * Joseph Zolfo (line producer: additional photography, Connecticut) (as Joseph N. Zolfo) * Rob Zombie (producer) * Paul Tennis (associate producer) (uncredited) Details Country * USA Language * English Release Dates * August 28, 2009 (Canada) * August 28, 2009 (USA) * September 4, 2009 (Iceland) * September 11, 2009 (Malaysia) * October 8, 2009 (Greece) * October 8, 2009 (Slovenia) * October 9, 2009 (UK) * October 9, 2009 (Ireland) * October 15, 2009 (Hungary) * October 16, 2009 (Italy) * October 21, 2009 (Belgium) * October 21, 2009 (Philippines) * October 22, 2009 (Lebanon) * October 22, 2009 (Netherlands) * October 22, 2009 (Singapore) * October 23, 2009 (Taiwan) * October 28, 2009 (Egypt) * October 29, 2009 (Czech Republic) * October 30, 2009 (Mexico) * October 30, 2009 (Mexico) (Morbido Film Fest) * January 7, 2010 (Argentina) * January 29, 2010 (France) (Gerardmer Fantasticarts Film Festival) * March 26, 2010 (Brazil) * April 22, 2010 (Peru) * April 23, 2010 (Turkey) * June 10, 2010 (South Korea) * June 19, 2010 (Japan) Home Media Release Dates * January 12, 2010 (USA) (DVD) * January 12, 2010 (USA) (Blu-Ray) * February 1, 2010 (UK) (DVD) * February 1, 2010 (UK) (Blu-Ray) Reception Box office Halloween II (2009) grossed $39.4 million worldwide on a $15 million budget. Critical response The film has a 4.9 rating on IMDb and a 21% rating on Rotten Tomatoes. Company Credits Production Companies * Dimension Films (presents) * Spectacle Entertainment Group * Trancas International Films Distributors * Alliance Films (2009) (Canada) (theatrical) * Dimension Films (2009) (USA) (theatrical) * Entertainment Film Distributors (2009) (UK) (theatrical) * Entertainment One (2009) (Netherlands) (theatrical) * Golden Village Pictures (2009) (Singapore) (theatrical) * Roadshow Films (2009) (Australia) (theatrical) * Sony Pictures Home Entertainment (2010) (USA) (DVD) * Sony Pictures Home Entertainment (2010) (USA) (Blu-Ray) * Entertainment in Video (2010) (UK) (DVD) * Entertainment in Video (2010) (UK) (Blu-Ray) Special Effects * Custom Film Effects (visual effects) * Stargate Studios (visual effects) (uncredited) Technical Specs Runtime * 105 mins Color * Color Aspect Ratio * 1.85:1 Trivia * This is the fourth Halloween film to be shot in the 1.85:1 aspect ratio after Halloween 4: The Return of Michael Myers (1988), Halloween 5: The Revenge of Michael Myers (1989), and Halloween: The Curse of Michael Myers (1995). Connections Follows * Halloween (2007) Category:Films